Georgia
Georgia (Japanese: ラングレー Langley) is a recurring character of the Pokémon anime. She is a "Dragon Buster" and a rival of Iris. History Georgia first appeared in Iris and Excadrill Against the Dragon Buster! where she challenged Iris to a battle. She referred to herself as a Dragon Buster, seeking out and defeating Dragon Masters. She also wished to battle those from the Village of Dragons because she suffered a terrible loss against a Trainer while there. Iris chose to use Axew for the battle while Georgia chose her Beartic. She thought very little of Axew from the start as he was not a "big dragon". Her Beartic easily defeated Axew and was disappointed that the battle was so easy. She then demanded Iris to bring out her next Dragon Pokémon to which Cilan explained that she had no other. Once again, Georgia taunted Iris saying that she isn't a real Dragon Master if all she has is one Dragon-type. This led Iris to take a risk and call out on her Excadrill to finish the job. But as usual, Excadrill refused to battle. Georgia made the first move which caused Excadrill to show his face and begin to battle, which is what Iris hoped for. Though because Excadrill did not trust Iris, Georgia defeated her once again. The next day Georgia helped herself to the group's breakfast while they were off watching Excadrill train. She was then challenged by Iris to a rematch. With Excadrill now trusting his Trainer once more and with the use of a newly learned Focus Blast, the battle resulted in a draw. Georgia didn't consider the draw a real loss as Excadrill was not a Dragon-type. She took her leave after telling Cilan to make her a better meal the next time they were to meet. She reappeared in Reunion Battles In Nimbasa!, where she entered and advanced to the second round of the Club Battle by defeating Sylvester's Joltik. In the next episode, she is selected to go up against Ash. She was also revealed to have a Pawniard, and she used it to begin the battle against hisSnivy. Although the battle was hard fought, Snivy was able to knock out Pawniard eliminating Georgia from the Club Battle. Georgia, however, blamed her loss on the battlefield's terrain, which caused Pawniard's arms to become stuck. When Iris won the Club Battle, Georgia gained some respect for her, telling her to continue to work toward becoming a Dragon Master or otherwise it'll make her look bad to be her rival. Georgia appeared again in The Clubsplosion Begins! to participate in another tournament, called the Clubsplosion. She was particularly eager to battle Iris in the tournament expecting her to enter with a new Dragon-type. When it was revealed Iris chose Excadrill for the Clubsplosion she was furious with her. Her first opponent was Gail whom she battled against in Search for the Clubultimate!. Gail used a Dragon-type, Druddigon, as well which put Georgia in a good mood. Quickly, her Bisharp, which she had since evolved from Pawniard took out the Cave Pokémon advancing her to the second round. In A Clubsplosion of Excitement!, her second opponent was revealed to be Bianca. However she lost to her rather quickly after two Flamethrowers from Emboar roasted Bisharp. Still the loss did not appear to upset her too much and she did not count it as a real one because Emboar is not a Dragon type. Georgia appeared in Crisis at Ferroseed Research! where it was revealed that she owned a Vanilluxe which became attracted to Iris's Axew, much to her dislike. She was on her way to the Ferroseed Research Institute to have Vanilluxe exposed to the special moss said to enhance abilities. At the lab Vanilluxe ran away from her in order to chase Axew. When the Ferroseed at the laboratory got out of control and started generating electric moss that grew rapidly, she had her Beartic get rid of the electric moss using its Ice-type moves. Once the Ferroseed were brought under control, she took back her Vanilluxe and went on her way. She appeared again in Jostling for the Junior Cup! in the Pokémon World Tournament Junior Cup when she battled with her Beartic against Iris's Dragonite, but despite having the type advantage she lost and was eliminated from the tournament. She spent the rest of the tournament on the sidelines, talking with Burgundy. She appeared briefly in A Unova League Evolution! in Ash's flashback about his travel in Unova. Georgia appears prominently in the ending Let's Join Hands and makes a cameo appearance in the credits of Genesect and the Legend Awakened. Character Like most rivals, Georgia has a lot of confidence in herself, but can also be immature. She acts like a poor loser, as all four times her Pokémon were defeated (which of one was a tie), she blamed it on something else; the tie with Excadrill and loss against Emboar didn't count as they weren't Dragon-type Pokémon, Pawniard's loss against Snivy was because of the state of the terrain, and Beartic's loss against Dragonite was due to the latter's own power, and not Iris's, in her opinion. At times she has been shown to be quite rude, as when she ate the group's breakfast and told them to just make more. Georgia tends to get in skirmishes with Iris, but will get frustrated if Iris begins to get the better of her. She hated it when Iris used Luke's Zorua to transform into her in order to make fun of her during the Club Battle tournament and lashed out at her each time. Despite this, she seems to have a somewhat forgiving attitude towards Bianca who constantly mistook her for Zorua. At the end of the Club Battle tournament, Georgia has gained some actual respect for Iris and encourages her to become a Dragon Master, showing that she expects her rivals to be strong. This is especially shown during the Clubsplosion arc where she often told Iris to do her best in multiple matches and even appeared sad when she lost to Montgomery. She also expresses disappointment whenever Iris fails to live up to the strength that she expects of her. Georgia appears to have an odd vitriolic friendship with Burgundy, showcased particularly during the Junior Cup, as the two made snide comments at one another and got on each other's nerves frequently, and yet hung out together together the whole time all the same and occasionally got along. Pokemon # Beartic # Pawniard → Bisharp # Vanilluxe Pokémon competitions * Club Battle - Top 8 (The Club Battle Hearts of Fury: Emolga Versus Sawk!) * Clubsplosion - Top 8 (A Clubsplosion of Excitement!) * Pokémon World Tournament Junior Cup - Top 16 (Jostling for the Junior Cup!) Sexslaves5 (35).png Category:Pokemon Universe Category:Divas Category:Red Hair Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Muggles Category:Unova Region Category:Screenshots